dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Michael Eon/Relationships
Being part of the main crew, Michael has forged relationships with nearly every character. First Timeline Zach Praktum Michael is Zach's best friend, so naturally, they're on excellent terms. Their conflicting personalities cause minor conflicts, but they're quickly resolved. Michael's politeness and fantastic manners are a mirror image (see what I did there?) of Zach's snarky informality, and the two serve as a counterweight for each other. Up until Zach and Madison started dating, Michael had a crush on Zach, but refused to let anyone know about it. He kept it a secret until they learned all of each other's secrets when their souls fused in the fight against Kaira. This didn't happen to any of the other of Zach's allies whose souls fused with his, due to the lack of a strong enough bond between them. Michael describes the process as "harrowing." In the beginning, Zach despised Michael because of how different they were, and the feeling was mutual. Throughout the course of their adventures together, the two became nearly inseparable, becoming better friends than Zach's original wingman, Lucas. Ever since being trapped in the DxD timeline, Zach's bond with Michael has only gotten stronger. They see each other as the only people they can really rely on due to their situation. Their friendship has allowed them to feed off of each other's auras, resulting in them both getting power boosts when near each other. There's a rumor around Kuoh Academy that Zach and Michael are gay for each other, which is half false. Madison Aldridge Michael and Madison are very close friends. They work well together thanks to their similar powers and demeanors. Despite Maddie dating the guy Michael liked, this friendship has persisted, and neither can wait to see the other when- and if- they're reunited. Lucas Nighthawk Michael and Lucas are great friends, despite the former stealing Lucas's best friend. Nexus Michael and Nexus are good friends. After Zach and Michael disappeared, Nexus and Maddie took over the Vanguard, trying to keep everything going in their absence. Occult Research Club Rias Gremory Michael and Rias are on good terms. When they first met, she found him to be much more trustworthy than Zach. The two don't really work well together in a teamwork sense, nor do they have many opportunities to, but they still keep a strong friendship. Akeno Himejima Michael and Akeno are on good terms. They work better together than he does with Rias, but otherwise, their relationship is about the same. Asia Argento Much like with Zach, Michael and Asia are good friends now, but she used to be scared of him and his strength. He's made it his personal mission to keep Asia as safe and innocent as possible, calling her his Cinnamon Roll. She describes Michael as being "like an overprotective cousin." Koneko Toujou Koneko doesn't like Michael too much, for reasons she refuses to share. Michael does everything he can to try and change that (he even bought her a scratching post), to no avail. Yuuto Kiba Kiba and Michael get along well, especially in battle. Issei Hyoudou Issei didn't hate Micheal as much as he hated Zach when they first met, but there was definite hostility. Now, however, Michael and Issei are good friends. Xenovia Quarta Michael is good friends with Xenovia, and tries his best to get her and Zach to get along. It rarely works. Irina Shidou Irina and Michael are on good terms. He's convinced she's in love with Zach, but doesn't act upon her feelings because of her angelic status. She refuses to say much to him about that topic. Gasper Vladi Gasper is scared of Michael, but not to the point where he'll avoid Michael unless totally necessary, like how he does with Zach. As they've spent more time together, they've gotten more used to each other and are on decent terms. Sona Sitri's Peerage Sona Sitri Michael and Sona are on good terms. They seem to share numerous inside jokes. The source of said jokes is unknown, but most people guess that it's making fun of Zach. Tsubaki Shinra Tsubaki and Michael are on good terms. They like to train together, due to their similar Sacred Gears. Genshirou Saji Michael and Saji are on good terms. Michael is on generally neutral terms with the rest of Sona's peerage. Other Devils Sirzechs Lucifer Michael and Sirzechs are good friends, thanks to Eren. After Michael became a Devil, Sirzechs assumed the role of his personal teacher, taking the responsibility from Lord Michael (god that's confusing). Unknown to Michael, Sirzechs is conditioning him to become a Satan eventually. Serafall Leviathan Serafall occasionally helps with Michael's Satan training. They are on good terms. Riser Phenex & The Phenex Family Michael & The House of Phenex are on neutral terms. Diodora Astaroth Michael wasn't sure what to think of Diodora until his true colors were revealed. After that, his dislike for Astaroth soared. Eren Velutus Michael is Eren's Queen, and currently his only used Evil Piece. They have a decent relationship so far, although Eren is a bit awkward. They're both still trying to get used to the master/servant relationship. Vali Team Vali Lucifer Vali and Michael are on rather neutral terms. Arthur Pendragon Arthur and Michael are friendly with each other, having very similar personalities. Kuroka Michael is on decent terms with Kuroka. He tries to mediate whenever she and Zach get into one of their many arguments. Bikou Michael doesn't like Bikou very much, seeing him as uncivilized. Angels Michael Michael and the Archangel are on good terms. Prior to Michael's becoming a Devil, the Archangel trained him. Fallen Angels Azazel Azazel and Michael are on good terms. They don't talk much, but they get along. Raynare Raynare was Michael's boss when he and Zach first arrived in this tmeline. She didn't trust him from the start, but put up with him for Zach's sake. After he realized how evil Raynare was, he betrayed her and helped the Occult Research Club kick ass. Baraqiel Michael respects Baraqiel, but the feeling is not returned. For unknown reasons, Baraqiel generally ignores Michael.